


The Determination of Futaba Sakura

by TwentyCrowsInAKimono



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, I'm Bad At Titles, Kink Meme, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 13:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwentyCrowsInAKimono/pseuds/TwentyCrowsInAKimono
Summary: Yusuke is only after one thing: art. But Futaba is after something else entirely, and she's going to have to coax it out of him.Written for the Persona 5 Kink Meme! The prompt was: If anyone is willing, I really want to read a fic where Futaba gets really annoyed with Yusuke ignoring her whenever he is sketching. So Futaba teases/blows Yusuke until he is so frustrated he ends up having rough sex with her. Bonus points for the both of them cuddling at the end. Thank you!
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakura Futaba
Kudos: 18





	The Determination of Futaba Sakura

**Author's Note:**

> Way back in a simpler time in 2017, I took it upon myself to fill some prompts on the Persona 5 Kink Meme on Dreamwidth. As I've been writing again lately, I finally decided after 4 years that it's time to release my filth into the wild. Enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: I know this is waaaaay late, but fuck it. If anyone is willing, I really want to read a fic where Futaba gets really annoyed with Yusuke ignoring her whenever he is sketching. So Futaba teases/blows Yusuke until he is so frustrated he ends up having rough sex with her. 
> 
> Bonus points for the both of them cuddling at the end. Thank you!

“What up, hot stuff? Momma wants some sugar~” Futaba called as she let herself into the dorm room.  
  
She instantly found the item she was looking for (Yusuke) sitting on the bed, leaning against the wall, a pencil behind each ear and one in his mouth while he scribbled furiously into an A3 sketchpad, his expression stern. He didn’t look up.  
  
“You in one of your creepy trances again? That’s okay,” she said, kissing his cheek as she joined him on the bed. “Brought Lappie-chan!” She slipped her laptop out of the laptop bag she was carrying it in, letting the bag slump to the floor, and began tapping away. She was used to the otherworldly, zen-like state Yusuke entered while he was working on a piece. At some point he would awaken from his trance and she’d have the Inari she knew and tolerated back again.  
  
Several minutes passed before Yusuke abruptly stopped sketching and stared straight ahead for a few moments, as though returning from an out-of-body experience.  
  
“You, uh...back?” Futaba asked with a smile.  
  
He turned to look at her, blinking as though he’d just woken up from a deep sleep. “Oh. Futaba. I’ll be with you in a few moments, I’m just putting the finishing touches...to...this...” And he was gone again. A few moments, he said. Sure, she could wait that long.  
  
***  
  
“Yusuke?” Futaba was getting worried. “It’s been forty-five minutes...”  
  
Again, no response. She rolled her eyes and went back to typing when she heard a break in his sketching- then heard the flutter of the page turning and the continuation of graphite on paper. She sighed heavily and resorted to just watching him for a while. She’d always found it cute- _fascinating_ , even- watching him work. The way his expression changed constantly, from irritated to relaxed and then to scrutinizing, was like he was engaged in a fierce debate, or at battle with whatever he was attempting to depict on the page.  
  
Right now, though, it was just annoying.  
  
It wouldn’t have mattered so much to her, perhaps, if it weren’t for the fact that on the way over here she’d been getting more and more...to put it bluntly, horny. The two had only just started getting intimate and there were so many things she still wanted to try...She’d played enough eroge and read enough doujinshi to know what she wanted. A girl has needs. She’d been hoping he would be just as eager, yet...there they were. Not banging.  
  
“Hey, uh...Yusuke? I’m gonna take my shirt off, ‘kay? No reason. I’m not too warm or anything, just...takin’ ma shirt off.” She pulled her vest-top over her head and let it drop unceremoniously to the floor next to the laptop bag. Still no reaction. Her fingers hovered over the keyboard again briefly, before giving up altogether. “These pants too” Her grey cargo pants added to the pile of fabric next to the bed. She closed her laptop and put it on the floor too, giving up entirely on her ruse of keeping busy.  
  
Still nothing. Now she was just...sitting there, in her underwear, watching Yusuke ignore her, thinking ‘Now what?’.  
  
Then again, she had _one_ idea.  
  
With a mischievous grin, she got on all fours and crawled toward him, finally snaking her arms around his neck and breathing heavily into his ear. The sound of pencil-on-paper came to a halt- there! She’d hit a weak point! Time to go for the kill-  
  
_“Yusuke~”_ she moaned, consciously pushing her breasts against his body...  
  
...Only to hear that irritating scribbling sound start up again. Just as her patience was about to snap, however, finally- _finally-_ he responded.  
  
“Futaba...Nngh...please, stop, I have to...finish this now, before...”  
  
Not good enough. But thanks to his lack of coherency, she at least knew that her tactical manoeuvres were working somewhat. She _also_ now knew that he was deliberately doing his utmost _best_ to ignore her, which meant it was time to crank her tactics up a notch. Her hand dropped from around his neck to slip down his body and between his legs, and the hard bulge she found there (and small gasp that escaped his lips) confirmed her suspicions. She took her sweet time unzipping his pants and with one last nibble on his earlobe, she ducked down underneath the sketchbook on his lap.  
  
With one finger, she slowly dragged down the waistband of his underwear and pulled his length free from its confines. The air hitting his erection elicited a quiet moan from Yusuke, and that sound alone sent electricity shooting through Futabas body, so that it took all her restraint just to stop herself from pinning him down and riding him _right there and then._ For now, however, she was fully committed to teasing him until he knew at _least_ the same kind of frustration she was feeling.  
  
She breathed a heavy sigh over the head of his member and began tracing her fingers up and down the sides, taking care not to actually touch the head just yet. His cock twitched at her fingertips, and the precum leaking from the slit began to drip a line down the underside. Her tongue darted out to catch it, and traced the line all the way to the source, diving into the slit briefly before swirling around the head. A louder, needier cry came from his lips this time, and she felt his fingers gently tangle themselves in her hair. Surprised to find his hand disengaged from his drawing, she opened her eyes to see that at _long goddamn last,_ the sketchbook had been dropped to one side, unobscuring her view of Yusukes head tilted back against the wall, slack-jawed, his breathing hitched, his eyes closed but fluttering in time with her ministrations.  
  
Smirking triumphantly, she decided it was time to reward him for giving in to her- she closed her eyes and gripped the base of his cock in her hand, guiding it along her tongue into her waiting mouth. She felt the head hit the roof of her mouth and took a moment to allow the strong, salty taste of him to fill her senses. She backed up and let her tongue dance over the head, before slowly, slowly plunging back down again, each movement bringing his length closer and closer to the back of her throat, her panties growing damper with each breathy moan she drew from him.  
  
She was about to take him in fully when the grip in her hair tightened, before swiftly releasing her to push her head off of him. She looked up at him to see his head tilted forward to look at her, eyes heavy-lidded and full of lust.  
  
“Fine,” he breathed, a smirk forming on his lips. “If this is what you wanted...”  
  
Next thing she knew, she was roughly pushed back onto the bed, her wrists pinned either side of her head, squealing and giggling and writhing under his body as he nipped and sucked at her neck. His mouth travelled down her collarbone and between her modest breasts, still sealed off to him by a bra that suddenly felt far too tight. His hands darted from her wrists to her waist, travelling under her body and up her spine to unhook the fastening, and she seized the opportunity to claw at his shirt, dragging it over his head and throwing to one side, before reaching down to push his pants the rest of the way down. He kicked them off as she slid her bra down her arms, and no sooner had it hit the floor than he had pinned her back down again, this time by the waist, taking one nipple in his mouth and rolling it between his teeth, flicking his tongue over the tip. Her body arched into him as his hands wandered across her body, up to squeeze her other breast, back down her body to her thighs, then up along her inner thighs to rest on her hips, in between her skin and the fabric of her underwear.  
  
His mouth left her breast once again to meet her own, teeth clicking and tongues clashing, and while their lips struggled together, his hands moved closer to her _other_ lips. His fingers stayed splayed across her hips while his thumbs moved to explore her clit and entrance, his touch so electrifying she couldn’t help bucking her hips, demanding more. She _needed_ more- more than just the touch of his hands.  
  
She began to pull her panties down, but she had barely hooked her thumbs under the tip of her waistband before he picked up the task for her, practically tearing the flimsy garment from her hips and down her thighs. With the last layer of fabric between them finally discarded, she wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling the tip of his member brushing against her entrance. Their bodies pressed together, they simply stayed there, breathing heavily into each others necks, prolonging the anticipation.  
  
It was Yusuke who broke the silence. “Please...Futaba...I want to be inside you...”  
  
She grinned, mostly to herself. “That’s all I wanted right from the start”.  
  
Her smugness crumbled into a low moan that mixed with his as he ground the head of his cock through her folds, coating the head in her juices, before guiding himself into her entrance, their moans increasing in volume. Her nails clawed lines down his back as she felt his entire length fill her. It took no time at all to adjust to his size- her body had been screaming for him for so long that right now, she didn’t know how she’d ever lived _without_ him inside her. He propped himself up on his elbows to look into her eyes, silently asking permission.  
  
She nodded. “Don’t hold back.”  
  
He smirked down at her once more, before pulling back completely. Her eyes widened and she felt a fresh surge of warmth rush through her body as she realised what he was about to do- he hurriedly hoisted her legs up over his shoulders, pulled out of her almost completely, and snapped his hips forward, burying himself deep inside her. A throaty, drawn-out groan escaped his lips as he threw his head back and continued to pump his hips into her, his hands clutching the base of her thighs so hard she was certain they’d bruise, but she didn’t care- nothing could override the intense pleasure surging through her body.  
  
Her high-pitched gasps blossomed into cries of ecstasy as he picked up the pace, now pitched forward onto his hands, her legs still over his shoulders, slamming into her with force. She could feel the pressure building at her core- sweat ran off her skin, her fingers gripped the bedsheets tighter, and she emitted one final cry, bordering on a scream, as her orgasm overcame her, blocking out all her senses, everything but the friction of his dick pounding inside her walls.  
  
She was barely coming down from her high when he pulled out of her and started rutting furiously against her clit, the new source of friction giving her arousal a second wind. She hurriedly pressed a hand down against him, pushing his cock against her slick folds, and bucked her hips in time with his thrusts until he erupted thick ribbons of cum across her stomach with a loud grunt.  
  
They stayed in that position for a few moments, simply breathing heavily in the afterglow, before Futaba reached for the box of tissues to clean up. They ended up side-by side in each others arms.  
  
“That,” Yusuke began, “was _cruel_.” He was smiling nonetheless.  
  
“You totally ignored me for like an hour! What was I supposed to do!? What were you drawing that was so important you had to get it done this minute, anyway? An assignment?”  
  
“Ah,” he reached over to pick up the sketchpad he’d put aside earlier and lay back again, holding it above them so she could see.  
  
“Oh...! That’s...!”  
  
It was her.  
  
She was upside down, wearing her Phantom Thief costume but missing her goggles, looking down from above, her hair hanging around her face like a halo. Her hands were outstretched around her, reaching for something, or several things, the way they were when she was in the Necromicon, tapping away at multiple symbols to throw whatever guards and boosts she could conjure up at her teammates to keep them alive. Her expression was...worried. Terrified, even. But her eyes displayed a fierce determination. She was impressed that all that could be depicted in a pencil drawing- he’d truly captured everything she was feeling during that moment. She knew how accurate it was, because she knew the exact moment this sketch was depicting.  
  
“This happened-”  
  
“Yesterday”, he finished for her. “In Mementos. One moment I was fighting, the next I was lying on the ground. I couldn’t hear anything but the ringing in my ears, and I could barely see, but then, you came.”  
  
“You got knocked out,” she continued. “You weren’t moving... You weren’t hit that hard, and I knew Morgana or Ann would heal you, so at first I wasn’t too worried...But then that _thing_ came for you, I-I thought it’d finish you off...” In the nick of time, she managed to activate a Final Guard, sparing him from the Reapers Hamaon attack. This drawing was of that moment, as he saw it- looking up, seeing her desperate struggle to save him through the base of the Necromicon.  
  
“This was the last thing I saw clearly before I lost consciousness. My knight in shining armour, come to rescue me from deaths clutches. I’ve been working on it since yesterday- I had to capture this image on paper immediately, while every detail was clear in my mind.”  
  
Futaba frowned. “So...this is finished now, right?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“So...” She narrowed her eyes. “When you stopped drawing, it wasn’t because of my mad top-tier seduction skills... It was because you just happened to be done with it!?”  
  
“Um.”  
  
“ _Inariiii-!!_ ” She rolled on top of him, pinning down his limbs, and wondered what knight in shining armour was going to rescue him from _her_.


End file.
